Believe
by GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid
Summary: She told him to always believe. But what if he couldn't? .. Miss Patty also felt compelled to say that she and East Side Tilly finally agree on something. That Avery is a trouble maker and told Lorelai to keep Luke by her side at all times.
1. Prologue

**Title : Believe  
Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid  
Chapter : Prologue**

**Summary : **She told him to always believe. But what if he couldn't? .. "Because if I look at you, I'll remember why I am leaving and who broke my heart." L/L

Yep. I'm back.

New story.

Kinda darker, but still always a javajunkie.

* * *

Luke ran after Lorelai down the stairs.

"Lorelai! Wait!", he pulled on her arm but she pulled herself free.

"C'mon! Lorelai! I'm sorry!"

She stopped in front of the diner doors and opened it. The old bells atop the diner door now sounded full of sorrow and depression.

"Lorelai, look at me. Please?", he sounded so desperate.

He wanted nothing for her to look at him and see the honest look in his eyes.

"No, Luke! I can't!", She turned around and yelled at him, but still would not dare to look at his face.

"Why?", Luke's voice softened, startled by her sudden outburst.

She wouldn't respond. Her eyes went to her shoes and her hands clutched her arms.

"Why?", He asked softer then before.

She waited a few seconds until she said, "Because if I look at you, I'll remember why I am leaving and who broke my heart."

She swallowed the lump that has grown in her throat and wiped away the tears that were making their way down her face.

Her eyes finally met his. And he saw the hurt in them. The scarlet cheeks, tear stained face and gray eyes hit him in the heart.

She took her hand and cupped his face. She kissed him squarely on the lips and whispered words of goodbye.

"Don't forget to believe Luke."

She walked out of the diner for what she hoped was the last time ever.

Lorelai never expected for her have to leave that wonderful coffee shop, heartbroken and without her best friend.

It wasn't until the diner bells ringed the second time did Luke finally comprehend that his Lorelai was leaving him. Leaving Stars Hollow for the last time. Just because of him.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Title : Believe  
Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid  
Chapter 1_**

**_Summary : She told him to always believe._** **_But what if he couldn't? .. She felt as though she would never be happy because that's what someone up in the big coffee shop from above didn't like that. L/L_**

**_A/N : Thanks for reviews. I know you all have questions about what happened, but it will get answered in time._**

* * *

**_Three Weeks Earlier_**

She knew that this woman was going to cause trouble.

She knew it since the moment she walked into the diner and saw her flirting with Luke.

And what made it even worse was that he was flirting back.

He smiled, blinked more then a few times and watched in amazement as she flipped her hair back.

It wasn't until she closed the diner door behind her did he look up and get that guilty look on his face.

He looked like he just kicked a puppy or did something dirty he shouldn't have.

"Lorelai." He said in shock.

"Hi." was the only thing she could get out of her throat. Because all she wanted to do was throw one of the diner stools over her head.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Well that's a good way to greet someone."

"But you weren't supposed to be back for a few more days."

"Yeah, well, I was done everything. And well, surprise. Here I am." she presented herself with hand gestures.

Luke rounded the counter and stood in front of her.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh, of course!"

He kissed her on the mouth. But something was different. It was like he was holding back, like he didn't want to show her that he missed her and it felt as though he didn't really miss her.

--

_**Present**_

She sat in the jeep as it was parked outside of the Crap Shack.

She couldn't go in. There were too many memories of them there. Thankfully she called Rory and asked her if she could come by soon and get a suitcase full of clothes for her.

Lorelai laid her head down on the steering wheel and turned the radio up.

Of course it had that new dance song and how the girl got crazy feelings when her guy kissed her or touched her.

All the elements of the world were going against her. She felt as though she would never be happy because that's what someone up in the big coffee shop from above didn't like that. Didn't want her to be loved, didn't want her to finally settle down or finally find that one person who was completely compatible with her.

She never realized she was crying until she felt the steering wheel seemed wet.

How could he do this to her? Why is he allowed to screw up but then act all innocent. She knew what happened but never wanted to hear his side of the story. Unless his side had something to do with him getting drugged, she didn't care.

She heard a tap on her window and expected it to be Rory.

But no.

Again, all the elements were still against her.

It was Luke.

--

_**Three Weeks Earlier**_

Eating dinner in his apartment was always romantic and personal.

But tonight it wasn't.

She still had this gnawing feeling in her stomach that something was up.

And it had to do with that woman.

She moved her pasta around with her fork. She wasn't really hungry.

"What's wrong?", Luke asked.

She looked up and saw his concern.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. You know, long flight.", she was actually trying to convince herself.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really. But it is good. Thank you." she smiled at him quickly and turned back to her meal that she was not going to eat.

Luke sighed.

"Her name is Avery."

At this Lorelai's head flew up.

"Who is Avery?"

"The woman. The one I was talking to when you came in."

She didn't think that he would actually tell her without her pestering him for answers.

"Oh."

"Yepp."

And that was it. No more about Avery for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_Remeber. Read & Reivew. Please._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Title : Believe  
Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid  
Chapter 2_**

**_Summary : She told him to always believe. But what if he couldn't? .. It may have been his and Dean's last fiasco at the Twickam House or it might have just been his internal instinct, but he knew she needed to do this. To leave him for seven months L/L_**

**_A/N : I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a week or 2. First I had mid-terms and now I have a family issue. But seriously, who wants to hear my excuses? You people just want the story._**

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing. Not Lorelai, not Rory, not Logan. Not even Luke tear_**

* * *

**_6 Months Earlier_**

"Please don't cry." He said whipping her small tears traveling down her beautiful face.

"I can't help it. I don't want to leave you here. Man, why did I actually go through with that deal with Armstrong?"

"Because it's a good experience."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"Quiet. I know you can't wait to get out of the states and go bar hopping with that 80s guy."

"Seriously Luke? Bar hopping? Who does that anymore besides for the kids who say 'gnarly' and do the big keg parties. And 80s guy? You mean Bon Jovi? Seriously Luke, watch some VH1 while I'm gone? Everyone knows he's busy with his weird arena football team."

"You know what I mean."

He looked down at his shoes.

This would be the last time he would see her in seven months.

And he knew she was doing this for them.

He wants her to make sure that this life, the whole small town and loving a guy who owns a diner is enough for her.

It may have been his and Dean's last fiasco at the Twickam House or it might have just been his internal instinct, but he knew she needed to do this.

To leave him for seven months

"Flight 403 will now be boarding rows C through E." the woman on the announcer said.

"Well I guess that's me." she said looking from her ticket.

"Yeah, that's you." Luke looked shyly to her face and saw that she was still scared as she was when he proposed the idea to her.

"C'mere." she said seductively.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"You know, this might be the last time in a while that you kiss anyone, so you better do it quick. And it better be good."

"Oh really?" he said teasingly when his face was just a few centimeters from hers.

"Yeah and you better hurry your ass." she whispered right before they experienced their last kiss for 7 months.

Seven long months.

Seven lonely months.

Seven months where they wouldn't fall asleep next to each other.

Seven months where he would have to get used to closing up with diner on time because he knew she wasn't going to come in after a Friday Night Dinner or work at the inn.

Seven months where she would have the jump across Europe and sleep a stiff hotel room everynight.

Seven months where their relationship was based on phone calls, letters, packages and e-mails.

Seven months where anything could happen to either one.

Seven months where their lives could change forever.

And will.

When she reluctantly pulled back from the loss of air.

"Believe Luke. Always believe." she whispered before hugging him again.

And then he watched her walk away.

And his heart was breaking.

--

_**Present**_

She looked down at her steering wheel hoping that he wasn't there.

It was just an allusion.

It's just an optical allusion from her mind.

Damn her mind.

She looked back up and there he was.

Starring at her.

His sad voice screaming for him to open the car door.

But she couldn't.

She felt paralyzed.

If she opened the door, then that meant that there was a chance.

And she couldn't give him that.

Not after he didn't believe.

* * *

**_Hmm .. review? I'd like that. I'd really like that. That would make me want to get this story out of my system sooner._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Title : Believe  
Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid  
Chapter 3_**

_**Summary : She told him to always believe. But what if he**_ **_couldn't? .. Miss Patty also felt compelled to say that she and East Side Tilly finally agree on something. That Avery is a trouble maker and told Lorelai to keep Luke by her side at all times._**

**_A/N : Finally an update. It's not a long one. But still .. an update._**

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing. Not Lorelai, not Rory, not Logan. Not even Luke tear_**

* * *

**_Two Weeks Earlier_**

When was the last time he slept over?

When was the last time he told me he loved me?

Why can't I walk into the diner without seeing her there starring at him with those eyes.

Those god damn eyes.

These thoughts were running through Lorelai's head for the past week.

She learned from Miss Patty, Babette and even East Side Tilly that this woman has moved to Stars Hollow while Lorelai was traveling through Europe. And that everyday she would sit at the counter, on Lorelai's stool and try to flirt with him.

He shrugged her off for the first few weeks but after a while he couldn't resist.

Who could blame him?

Miss Patty also felt compelled to say that she and East Side Tilly finally agree on something. That Avery is a trouble maker and told Lorelai to keep Luke by her side at all times.

But how could she be able to do that? She was at the inn most of the day.

So today, she walked in with a body full of confidence.

She knew what she was going to do.

Finally talk to Avery.

--

_**Present**_

What were her fingers doing?

Her head was screaming 'No! Don't let him in!'

But her heart and fingers were saying something totally different.

The 'click' of the unlock button on her door panel made her come back from her thoughts.

Her door swung open and she was met with a very emotional Luke.

Angry, sad, hurt and everyone that isn't all bright and sunny.

She sniffed and whipped away her tears with her sleeves.

"I couldn't believe." was the only thing he said before moving his hands to cup her face.

--

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

She jumped on the stool next to where Avery was sitting.

Her blonde hair, big blue eyes and fainted freckles kept in the direction of Luke.

"Luke!", Lorelai bellowed.

"Huh?" he turned around and was met with the two women.

Starring.

Damn-it

This was going to be harder then he thought.

* * *

**_Reviews are purrddyyyy._**


End file.
